The Agreed Evaluation
by Dennii
Summary: Harry Potter wondered, not for the first time, whether or not his parents marriage was forced by James. After several reasurances from Lupin and Sirius that it was not forced, Harry checks it out for himself! FLASHBACKS between past James and present Harr


Prologue

**The Agreed Evaluation**

**Year Five- a flashback**

"Hello, Potter, How are you doing this fine, lovely night? Perfect conditions to practice for Quidditch, isn't it?" Lilly Evan's sneered at James Potter in a flowery pleasant voice.

She noticed that a muscle twitched by Potter's square shaped jaw as he swept. She smirked triumphantly, and was midway leaving the detention room when he spoke up. "Evan's, I understand you have some unrequited feelings towards me, pity that you have to take it out on me by downing me detention. Actually, it's quite immature."

Lily made sure to keep walking and ignoring him. But stubbornness stopped her in her tracks. She had a good comeback and planned to use it, now. "You know Potter, you have used odd wording in your sentence. You said, 'unrequited' have you not? Unrequited means unreturned, and was it I, last week that begged you to go out with me? I think not…so, it's your love to me that is unrequited."

Potter returned to washing the floors and windows that were full of dropping and owls shrieking. "You know, Lilly, you make an excellent point. You're so right about my odd wording. To think, did I actually say unrequited? That'd be impossible. Unrequited means unreturned, and yes I did ask you last week to go out, true. But am I the one visiting you on such a lovely, fine, beautiful, night, to detention? I think not…"

Lilly gritted her teeth, muttered something and took out a clipboard from the inside of her robe slowly. "Actually, because I am a prefect, I have the liability, Potter, that means the _responsibility_, to check up on you. Don't get to excited."

With that she left and ignored the comment Potter had made about her. She threw away the conjured clipboard (that she had made when she saw Potter wasn't looking), and went to the Gryffindor common room. There she saw her close friend, Mandy Ingénue.

"Hey, Lil." Lily said hello back and they began together to work on their transfiguration homework. "You know, we really don't have to do this? She said we only have to practice." Lilly laughed as she summoned the pillow to her by a simple saying of a word. Accidentally it hit Rob Millin in the face. He picked it up slowly, and looked at me with his eyebrows raised? "Sorry" she laughed uncomfortably, He didn't return the laugh, and she turned a dark shade of pink that clashed with her hair disgustingly. He summoned it back to her, gave Lily a look and continued talking to a pretty girl with blonde hair and a huge flower in it. Lily stared at him for a while, and turned back to Mandy and answered her original question.

"I know this is not mandatory, but I have had two warnings, and if I get one more and I make one more mistake I've got to give my badge. Not that anyone would give a damn anyways, but I love the power, especially when I can get Potter in detention. I swear he thinks he's on top of the world." Mandy put her wand down. "You know what, I don't give a damn 'bout this homework." Lily sat next to her with her wand now stowed in her pocket.

"Who's that girl next to whatever his name is?" Lily asked, subtly. Not subtly enough because Mandy had caught on right away. "Lil, you know his name good an well, and that girl with Rob is Michelle Lighten, real idiot I must say. So, did you catch up on Potter?"

Lily rolled her. Mandy took that as a yes, and smirked. "Now, how long do we have to wait till we can leave?" She asked Lily quietly. Lily told her five more minutes, and they both did their homework with a lot more excitement.

It was midnight, when Lily Evan's went upstairs. She cursed her stomach because she filled it up to much; she made a promise not to sneak with Mandy to the kitchen so late at night. She cursed the stairs because there were so much of them and headed to her bed. As she got there she tripped on a shoe, and cursed that too.

What a lovely night!

The next day Lily got up and quickly went downstairs to eat. Two minutes into her toast, she heard the clink of a chair becoming occupied. " 'Lo Evan's, how was you sleep? Dreamt of me again?" Lily looked up to see a smirking Potter. "As a matter of fact I did, you were boiling in a cauldron while I mixed it. Pity dreams don't mean a thing." James was leaning back on the chair. "Not according to Arsiox, dreams, droppings, water, vases, hair color, corks, Butterbeer, all of those mean something in a level that one can never, my dear, understand." He said, feigning a mystical voice that sounded like a pretty good imitation of their strange divination teacher, Professor Arisox. Lily stifled a laugh with a roll of her eyes.

"Following me again? I'll have to put a restraining order on you one of these days for stalking."

Potter looked confused, and Lily quickly explained to him what a restraining order was. She hated when she had to do that: she would have an amazing line to say, and then she has to explain it because the person doesn't understand it. It just ruins the beauty of the sarcasm.

"Muggles are so weird." He stated. Lily gave him a look and he apologized, after all, she was muggle born. He was smirking, again, and leaning his chair back, rumpling his hair. A habit Lily found annoying. Lily realized something. " Where's your stupid snitch?"

He pointed to his vibrating pocket; he didn't realize that she didn't care about the snitch.

She looked at his chair again. "You know you're one showoff Potter, I'm surprised they haven't kicked you off the Quidditch team for no team effort. Anyways, how're you possibly leaning back if you're sitting on a bench?"

Potter's smirk that had disappeared the second she called him a showoff, reappeared. "It's simple magic Evans. How you ever became Prefect is beyond me. Really it is. Actually it makes sense. You stand up for all the idiots here. Snivellous, and that girl with that horrid acne, Mandy, whatever her last name is… "

Potter left the lunch table seconds later, wiping off all the contents of breakfast from his robes, cursing. To top it off, a spell was said that Potter's snitch that he stole flew out of his pocket and was repeatedly bouncing on his head.

Sirius was standing next to him, laughing his head off, wiping at his eyes that were tearing. "Lily, I gotta hand it to her," Sirius said, in between his hysteric laughing. Heads turned to search the cause of the loud ruckus, as James Potter left the vicinity hurriedly with his friends behind him. Lupin kept trying to create counteracts spells but they only made the snitch hit Potter's head even more violently. Lily felt slightly victorious.

Lily spent the entire day avoiding Potter. She had got some warning's over the day that Potter was fuming, (She smirked when she heard that), and that he was planning on revenge strategy. Lily wasn't worried, surprisingly, even though she acknowledged that he had really smart friends like Lupin and Sirius. And when she was true to herself, she also acknowledged that Potter was also quite brilliant. She also had accepted that a wizard and witch raised him, so he knew all that there was to know about hexes.

It was hard to ignore him though, because they happened to have been both in Gryffindor. For the first time in Lily's life she felt like she had made a mistake when asked by the hat to be in Ravenclaw or Gryfinorr, and she had chosen Gryfindor. She had received throughout the week several warnings. Lupin cornered Lily in the common room late one night later on that week while she was working on some of the spell she had made up, and was perfecting it on an empty recliner chair.

"Hi." He said quietly.

Lily looked up, with an eyebrow raised, "How are you? Here to warn me about Potter and his little revenge tactics?"

Lupin smiled slowly. "Not exactly. I can't risk it, I am a friend of him, I mean, Potter's mad. Mad mad. And I know you, and I know you could handle him but" he bit his lip. " But, just watch out, okay?"

Lily smiled; she knew that if she hadn't become Prefect, this Tessa Green girl would have. Lupin and Tessa's family had fought a lot, and he was worried that Lily would get her badge taken away and he would be stuck with Tessa.

"I'm fine. I am a big girl and can take care of myself. It's Potter who should be worried. Once he gets me, he will be begging, begging for mercy. Good night Lupin." She gave him the hint and he took it well.

He left the common room, a hidden smile was in his eyes and she could've sworn she heard an " tsk tsk".

Lily headed to bed; she was looking forward to sleeping in. It was Friday night, the night where she caught up on all of the week's missing sleep. But tonight, she couldn't stay still. She wasn't exactly nervous, but she hated making an idiot out of herself, which was exactly what Potter had in store for her. She tried ignoring the image that kept popping in her head. Today she had been in Herbology when Rob asked her for some pepper. She was in middle of giving it to him, and she was avoiding his gaze when she squeezed the pepper and it splattered all over his face. He was sent to the infirmary because it was poisonous. Very reassuring for the ego!

Lily fell asleep a few hours later. She was woken up very suddenly. She looked out and saw it was still dark and that everyone was still sleeping. She felt something heavy at the tip of her four-poster bed. She looked and saw a letter. She grabbed her wand, and whispered _lumos. _She read to herself,

"_To whomever the hell it may concern. How are you? _

_Tired aren't you? _

_If so, the enchantment I conjured was successful, they tend to work out most of the time. There is a second part to this enchantment. It will occur in around forty-eight hours. If you don't want it to happen, meet me, at the Quidditch field, next to the whomping willow tomorrow evening at 1 am. Do not tell anyone, or I will find out. If you do not come, I assure you, that Slughorn will like you as much as he likes me... See you around._

_PS. if you think getting rid of this letter will help, THINK AGAIN_

_PPS. Don't ever get me dirty again or call me a showoff_

_PPPS. This is fun_

_PPPPS. Sweet dreams… if you somehow can manage falling back to sleep_

_PRONGSSSSSSSSSSSS_

**Hi, I'll update soon, please review- cuz I need some reassurance over here. Thanks.**


End file.
